Numulite
What is Numulite? Numulites is a stack-able currency for the shop on Fossil Island. The shop is located at ::fossil and to the northwest and talk-to David. What Can I Buy? *Crystal Keys - 15k Numulite '''each *Mystery Boxes - '''50k Numulite '''each *Clue Boxes - '''35k Numulite '''each *Granite Longsword - '''250k Numulite *Granite Boots - 500k Numulite ' *Tome of Fire '- 2 Million Numulite *Merfolk Trident - 2.5 Million Numulite * Beads of the Dead - 5 Million Numulite * Bonesack -''' 10 Million Numulite''' How Do I Get Numulite? Numulite can be gotten from Firemaking or trading fossils to Mattimeo. Mattimeo can be found east of ::fossil. Or, go south of Max Guild if available Firemaking Using any log on a bonfire will give 200 Numulite each '''log burned. However, with a Firemaking Cape , you will get '''400 Numulite each log burned. You can find a Bonfire at ::fossil and to the northeast. There is another Bonfire if you are a $500 donator (Legendary) you can go to ::lz and to the north. The last Bonfire is at ::ez 'if you are a $1000 donator. Go southwest. Killing NPCs ' Long Bones sell to Mattimeo for 15k Numulite. 'The NPCs that drop them are: * Cave Horrors * Dark Beasts * Fire Giants * Glod * Hill Giants * Icelords * Moss Giants * Crazy Archaeologist * Deranged Archaeologist * General Graardor * Giant Mole * Glod * Kree'arra * Lizardman Shaman * Mammoths * Vet'ion ' Curved Bones '''sell to Mattimeo for '''35k Numulite. The NPCs that drop them are: * Cave Horrors * Dark Beasts * Experiment No.2 * Fire Giants * Hill Giants * Icelords * Lava Dragons * Moss Giants * General Graardor * Giant Mole * Giant Roc * Glod * Kree'arra * Lizardman Shaman ' Unidentified Rare Fossils '''sell to Mattimeo for '''100k Numulite. '''The NPCs that drop them are: * Ammonite Crabs * Ancient Wyverns * Crazy Archaeologist * Deranged Archaeologist * Giant Roc * Mammoths ** And the NPCs that passively drop them (not on drop table) are: *** Ankous *** Barrow Chests *** Gargoyles *** Giant Rock Crabs *** Hellhounds *** Skeletal Wyverns *** Thieves Paradise NPCs that drop a rare fossil on a 1/120 chance (1/60 chance with Bonesack) are: '''Ancient Wyverns, Dagannoth Kings, Giant Mole, Kalphite Queen, and Mammoths.' * Ancient Wyverns '''drop the '''Rare Fossilized Skull '''which can be sold to Mattimeo for '''1.5 Million Numulite. * Dagannoth Kings '''drop the '''Rare Fossilized Pelvis '''which can be sold to Mattimeo for '''1 Million Numulite. * Giant Mole drops the Rare Fossilized Ribs which can be sold to Mattimeo for 350k Numulite. * [https://revivalrsps.wikia.com/wiki/Kalphite_Queen Kalphite Queen] drops the Rare Fossilized Spine '''which can be sold to Mattimeo for '''750k Numulite. * [https://revivalrsps.wikia.com/wiki/King_Black_Dragon King Black Dragon] drops the Rare Fossilized Limbs which can be sold to Mattimeo for 550k Numulite * Mammoths drop the Rare Fossilized Tusk '''which can be sold to Mattimeo for '''2 Million Numulite.